Due Process
by Rap541
Summary: Accusations are made is the fleet under the rule of law or not?
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't that she meant to cause trouble, it was that being on the Galactica was just so deadly dull. There were no dinners or parties, or even other wives to snipe at. She didn't even have men to play with. Normally, when things weren't so desperate, she would have found a young male officer or two to have some fun with. However, Ellen Tigh was starting to realize that the Galactica was a closed environment. It wasn't so easy to get rid of a suitor once she got bored, and frankly it wasn't easy finding a suitor willing to brave her husband's wrath. The men were essentially trapped on the Galactica and that made them a lot more cautious. Of course, Saul's tendency to throw people into the brig made people a lot more hesitant to cross him.

And she wasn't getting any younger, damn it.

She had nothing to do with her time. Sure, she got over to the Ocean 9 as much as she could, and Tom Zarek was always up for a good time, but those trips were few and far between. Lately she had been amusing herself by watching the security tapes of the Galactica. In theory, she wasn't supposed to have access, but it was very easy to finagle access from Saul. He tried to act as though he was doing her a favor but in reality, she knew she was helping to make him look good. Or at least better. Her clandestine viewing had helped her husband catch any number of miscreants. Still, catching the crew people making booze or screwing wasn't going to make Saul shrine. She needed to find something bigger, more important.

She put in the security tape for the CIC more out of curiosity than anything else. No one ever discussed what had happened the day that the Cylon had shot Bill Adama. It was a frak up of monumental proportions but even Bill himself hadn't been curious to look beyond the obvious. On a first viewing, it wasn't anything special, Bill praising the Cylon, everyone gathering around to fawn upon her, and then the shooting.

It took a few viewings, and a glass of rotgut ambrosia, to see something odd. She rewatched the tape several times until she was sure. Then she put it aside, to wait for Saul to get off duty. It was interesting, and if she were right, then Saul would finally have a reason to go after that prissy little bastard Gaeta. Not that Saul had a problem with Gaeta, oh no. He was too blind to see that his junior officer was going to surpass him, but she could see it happening, and not just with Gaeta. The reality was that Adama was most likely going pass over Saul Tigh when the time came for him to finally step down. Command of the Galactica would go to one of the young men or women. After the fiasco on the Gideon, she had a feeling that Bill Adama had already made sure to cut Saul out of the line of command. In theory, Lee Adama had dirtied up his own record more than enough to make him unpalatable as a commander, but she didn't kid herself about that. Saul wasn't going to win in a fight between himself and the old man's son. No, when it came to Lee, a more… permanent solution would need to be found. She had already been hinting around about that to Zarek.

Of the remaining junior officers, there weren't many that would work. Cottle was the next ranking officer but he was a doctor, older than Adama, and entirely impossible. Captain Kelly, the landing deck officer, was an oaf who lacked imagination. A good man to manage the landing deck, but give him anything larger and he would be lost. He reminded her of Saul sometimes, but with less spark if that was possible.

The very fact that she had to reach down into the pool of senior lieutenants to find competition was sad enough. It was made more pathetic by how little competition there was. She had it narrowed down to Kara Thrace and Felix Gaeta. Thrace, like Lee Adama, was doing a great job of discrediting herself but she was popular and capable. Worse, Bill treated her like a third son. Thrace was likely to get herself killed in battle however, or get caught in bed with the wrong politician. She would take herself out of the running. Gaeta was a trickier piece of work. Much less likely to be killed in action. Certainly not as popular as Kara or Lee, and definitely not as special in Bill's mind… but still a problem. Competent, bright, and clever enough to avoid blame even when it should fall squarely on him. A clever little weasel in other words, who was far too close to players like Dr. Baltar, and while he might not function as one of Bill's children, real or otherwise, the problem was that along with his general competence, none of his mistakes ever seemed to stick to him. He had lost the fleet, for frak's sake, and let the Cylon virus into the ship, but somehow the blame for that had rolled off.

Plus, she needed a little ammunition in case he decided to mention some of her indiscretions to Saul. Not only had the prissy bastard refused her, she was pretty certain he'd caught her with a few of the less fussy junior officers

Lt. Gaeta needed a little dirt thrown onto his reputation, and the security tapes of the shooting promised to do just that.

She covered her smile as Tigh opened the door to their shared quarters. " Saul, honey, why don't pour a drink and come here? I have something to show you."


	2. Chapter 2

The CIC hummed with activity. Billy Keikeya watched as the military people moved as a well oiled team. He had never had the urge to join the military as a schoolboy, his family had held strong beliefs about how the colonial government wasted money on the building of giant weapons platforms masquerading as space ships, but he had to admit he was often impressed with how well the crew of the Galactica functioned. He tried to keep out of the way. In theory he was supposed to be there, he was relaying messages between the president and the commander. In reality, he was being rewarded by the president by being given a chore that gave him time to see Dualla for a few hours. She was going off duty in few minutes and they were going to… Well, he was going to see her. Beyond that he didn't know.

He watched as she rattled off some complex series of numbers that had something to do with ships maintaining position to Lt. Gaeta. Sometimes he was jealous of Dualla's relationship with Gaeta. They were friends, they could talk and laugh and he always felt so awkward in comparison.

Dualla had been so amused when he had broached the topic with her. " He's a friend," she had insisted, " and a senior officer and he takes that pretty seriously. Besides, he thinks we're cute together." He hadn't found it as amusing, but some discrete checking had confirmed that Lt. Gaeta was not the competition he had thought. Besides, if working with Dualla daily wasn't counted, Gaeta had less free time to pursue her than he did.

He had heard rumors of another competitor, but he wasn't yet ready to face that. If Dualla was interested in Lee Adama, then he didn't know what he could do about it. The only thing he had over Lee was a few inches in height. And fewer father issues. Still, that versus the rock hard abs and shoulders of a fighter jock…. Billy sighed. It was probably a matter of time before he was dumped, but he planned to make the most of it.

Billy was near the entrance to the CIC so he knew exactly when Colonel Tigh made his unexpected entrance. The older man shoved him, muttering "out of my way," as he strode past. Billy caught the obvious whiff of alcohol on the man and decided to tag along. The president was not happy about the colonel's unstated but obvious drinking problem. If something was about to go down, she was going to want a full report.

Tigh walked right up to Gaeta, who seemed more than a little surprised to see the XO. " Is something wrong, sir?" Billy heard the younger man ask. From Dualla, he knew that Gaeta wasn't particularly fond of Tigh. A lot of why Gaeta was so busy was because he was generally doing his own work and Tigh's with next to no thanks from anyone. It only worked because Tigh generally seemed to appreciate Gaeta.

Which made it all the more shocking when Tigh punched Gaeta in the face, slamming the younger man into the computer banks. "Frakking Cylon spy!"

"Are you **drunk**?" Gaeta said as he pulled himself up. " What the hell are you talking about? I'm not a Cylon!"

Billy was struck by how no one seemed to know how to react. The two marines who guarded the CIC rushed over but didn't pull their weapons and everyone else just stood and watched.

" I saw the security tapes! You gave Valerii the gun she used to shoot the old man! Frakking traitor!" Tigh was more than drunk, he was enraged. Billy had to admit, the sheer vitriol Tigh was spouting made him wonder just what the man had on Gaeta. At the same time, Billy had to admit, he didn't think Gaeta was acting like a Cylon who had just been found out. The man was in shock, that was obvious, and instead of making a mad dash for the door or trying to kill his accuser, Gaeta was rubbing his head and trying to stop the flow of blood from the blow that Tigh had landed on him.

Billy somehow thought a Cylon wouldn't be terribly concerned with a little blood. He also thought that a Cylon would have had the reflexes to avoid the second wild punch that Tigh threw at him. Instead, Gaeta fell back into the computer console again and this time didn't make a move to get up. Tigh viciously kicked him, several times, but it was obvious to Billy that Gaeta was unconscious. He didn't want to intervene, Tigh was not someone he wanted to cross, but it was obvious that Gaeta wasn't going to get up, let alone attack anyone. He stepped forward, hoping to stop Tigh from landing another blow. If Gaeta was a Cylon, that made him a valuable tool for intelligence and killing it out of hand was foolish.

And Billy had a very bad feeling that Gaeta wasn't a Cylon. Tigh **was** drunk, and everyone in the CIC was obviously shocked. He hoped for Tigh's sake that the man was right.

Tigh grabbed one of the surprised marines and stripped her of her gun. He checked the weapon and then aimed it at Gaeta's head. Without thinking about it, Billy grabbed the man's hand.

" You can't do that," he said sternly. Billy was suddenly conscious of the fact that everyone in the CIC was staring directly at him. He was an outsider there, and he was suddenly conscious of just how serious the situation was. " You can't execute Lt. Gaeta in the CIC."

" He's a Cylon!" Tigh snarled. " I have proof!" Billy noted with concern that well over half the people in the room were nodding along to that. Tigh seemed to take confidence from that and drew himself up into a self righteous pose. " This is a military ship, Mr. Keikeya, and I have the right to summarily execute spies in a time of war."

" He's unconscious, and you're drunk. And while this may be a military ship, executing an unconscious man without a trial, or even an evaluation of the accusation is not going to happen." Billy let his voice project across the room. " Lt. Gaeta is a citizen of the twelve colonies and has legal rights. I for one would like to see what evidence you have before you kill him. I think the president would be interested as well."

Tigh smirked at him. " Fine. Venner, Stiles, take this … thing to the brig. Dualla, wake the commander." He looked Billy over as though he was looking at a bug he wanted to crush. " You think you're doing it a kindness? Three hours from now, when it's awake and conscious as your president orders it thrown out an air lock, I expect you to be there to watch. A bullet to the head is a kindness."

Tigh stalked away, leaving Billy standing by himself in the center of the CIC. What did I get myself into, he asked himself as Dualla came up to him. The colonel was right. The president wasn't going to want a lot of mercy shown to yet another Cylon spy and wasn't going to like the idea of his interfering with the Galactica command structure.

Dualla took his hand. " Thank you," she said softly. " The colonel is wrong… he has to be wrong."

" For Gaeta's sake I hope so… you know the president isn't going to wait very long. Neither is Commander Adama. He needs a lawyer." Billy knew that there were a few still in the fleet. He was surprised to see Dualla shake her head.

" That's not how it works, Billy," she said quickly. " If the commander even allows a trial, it's the military that does it. The lieutenant needs someone to act as his legal advocate. It has to be an officer."

"Preferably one that won't just agree to space Gaeta." Billy considered. He knew the officers of the Galactica. His first choice was Lee Adama but he ruled that out almost immediately. Lee was a good man, a fair man, but asking him to defend someone that may have tried to kill his father was asking too much.

Fortunately that wasn't the only possibility among the officer corps.


	3. Chapter 3

Kara Thrace almost ducked and hid in the head when she spotted Billy Keikeya coming towards her in the corridor. She had heard about what had transpired in the CIC. It was unpleasant. She didn't want to be a part of it. She didn't want to spend hours in a jail cell debating humanity with a Cylon. The rumor mill said that Tigh had found a security tape that showed Gaeta giving Sharon a gun. She didn't want any part of it.

Sharon had been bad enough. She personally thought that the best thing anyone had done was put a bullet through the original Sharon. She understood why they were preserving the second Sharon, but it made her uneasy even if the woman had helped save her life. Billy had stopped Tigh from taking care of the problem and she wasn't certain that had been a good thing or not. The fleet had enough problems without another Cylon being found in a position of high command. It was actually worse than Sharon. Gaeta plotted the FTL jumps for the fleet. People were going to panic if it got out to the fleet.

" Lt. Thrace, I need to talk to you." Billy said as he came up beside her.

" I'm not interested," she said curtly. She started to walk off. Billy grabbed her arm.

" Doesn't it bother you in the slightest that you're willing to condemn someone without even considering the evidence?" Billy's voice was filled with anger. " This is someone you worked with, that I worked with. On the word of a man who was drunk?"

" Tigh is always drunk," Kara offered. " But I doubt he would make up having a security tape."

" Have you seen this tape?" Billy countered. " I checked with Dr. Baltar. Gaeta passed the Cylon detection test. How could he have done that and still be a Cylon? Why was Colonel Tigh even watching old security tapes?"

" Billy, if you want to defend Gaeta, go ahead. I am sure he'll appreciate the effort." The real problem was that it made an awful lot of sense to her if Gaeta was a Cylon. It explained a lot.

Billy glared at her. " I can't. I'm not military. Because he's in the colonial fleet, a fleet officer has to act as his legal advocate. If no one is willing to do that, then we might as well just kill him and say to hell with all of our laws." He stopped. Kara was almost amused. She hadn't thought that Billy Keikeya of all people could get so passionate.

" Billy, if he's a Cylon, he deserves to die." She believed that.

" Yes, he does," Billy agreed angrily, " And if he's a Cylon, and we allow him the same rights we would give one of our own, then the worst thing that we've done is wasted our time and just maybe shown the enemy that we're not savages killing them indiscriminately. I'll help you take him to the airlock myself if Tigh's evidence is definitive. But if he isn't a Cylon… We would be saving the life of a loyal officer of the fleet. We would be showing the fleet that a random accusation is not a death sentence, that the government really does exist to serve the people, not to oppress them."

" That's a pretty speech, Billy." Kara said after a long moment.

" Our laws are supposed to mean something," Billy said intently. " If we're willing to throw it all out the window because someone shouts the word Cylon… then there's no point in pretending that we have a government."

" How does President Roslin feel about this?" she asked.

" I don't know. I would hope that she would want to be certain before she ordered a death sentence." Billy said.

Kara thought back to the execution of Leoban. Billy didn't know the president as well as he thought. Then she thought about the interrogation of Leoban. It gave her an idea. She **was** uncomfortable with executing someone without being sure. " I won't defend him if he's a Cylon," she said thoughtfully.

"If you have a way of proving he is, please, speak up."

Kara smiled grimly. " It won't hold up in court but I'd be certain."

The brig guard hesitated before stepping back from the table that he had chained Gaeta to. " Are you sure you want to be alone with him, sir? The chains may not hold."

"I'm not going to do anything," Gaeta protested.

Kara waved off the guard. " I'm not concerned, Corporal. Leave us. Be sure to lock the door." She turned her attention back to Gaeta who was slumped in a chair, his wrists shackled and chained to a metal table that was bolted to the floor. He was in the standard orange prison jumpsuit, and it was jarring to see him messy and rumpled. It was also jarring to see him with black eyes and dried blood crusted on his face. " You look like shit, Gaeta."

" It's been a rough day," he said after a long moment. He was nervous, that was obvious. " Did the commander send you? I'm not a Cylon… I don't know what the colonel was thinking."

" The commander didn't send me. Billy wants me to be your legal advocate. To defend you against these charges." Kara leaned back in her chair, and watched Gaeta carefully.

His eyes widened in surprise. " I get a legal advocate? But I thought…" He closed his eyes, and then opened them. His relief was obvious. " I thought the commander sent you to kill me… to take me to the airlock. I didn't… didn't think there would be any trial." He took a deep breath. " Thank you."

" Don't thank me. I haven't said yes." She pulled her service pistol from the holster and pointed it at him. " As a matter of fact, I think you are a Cylon."

" I'm not!" he protested. He began to pull at the chains nervously.

Kara smiled. " I think you are. In fact I think the idea of letting you leave this cell is dangerous. Foolish even. The colonel is getting soft, weak. I'm going to do the fleet and the commander a favor." She pointed the gun at Gaeta's head. " You might want to pray. You've got about ten seconds to wonder what Cylon hell is like. One, two, three…."

" Kara…" Gaeta pulled at the chains more, and then stopped, resigned. He closed his eyes. " Lords of Kobol, hear my prayer…."

" Nine, ten." Kara pulled the trigger. The hammer clicked on the empty cylinder. Gaeta flinched visibly and jerked back, trembling. He opened his eyes.

" You bitch," he said quietly. Then he turned his head and began to vomit.

Kara chuckled. " The good news, Gaeta, is that I'm convinced you aren't a Cylon. This far out, there's no chance to be reborn. A Cylon would have broken those chains and tried to kill me. So let's talk about your defense. When you're done throwing up from terror."

" You utter bitch. Do you have any frakking idea what the last few hours have been like?" Gaeta seemed to froth with rage. " I have been punched, knocked out, accused of being a Cylon, thrown in the brig and you put a gun to my head and pretend to kill me? What the hell is wrong with you?"

" Let's focus on the important issue, Felix. You're an accused Cylon. I have about an hour to figure out a way to buy time so that you aren't thrown out an airlock." Kara put a pad of paper onto the table. " I thought we could start with asking for a full court martial. Ask to see the proof and all that."

Gaeta stared at her for a moment. Finally he said, " Kara, do you have any idea how to be a legal advocate?"

" I assumed that you would have some motivation to help," she said. " I mean, it's your life, not mine. Aren't you the one who normally gets stuck doing this when someone gets in a fight?" She had some idea, of course, but attending a mandatory class wasn't the same as doing it.

" We have to buy time." Gaeta rubbed his head. " I can't even think… you need to ask for a detailing of the charges against me. In writing. We should ask for a hearing of the evidence, and time to examine the evidence… Do you even know what the evidence is?"

" You apparently gave a gun to Sharon before she shot the commander… the colonel says it's on a security tape." Kara said. " Dr. Baltar owes you a favor. I could have him analyze it."

" I shook her hand," Gaeta said incredulously. "We were all excited… because she blew up a basestar."

Kara wrote down a few more things to do, becoming increasingly aware that Gaeta was rambling and incoherent. That was not helpful at all but it gave her an idea. Several ideas actually. First among those ideas was the fact that a concussed Lt. Gaeta was definitely a more chatty and open Lt. Gaeta. " Gaeta, why do you think the colonel went after you and not me? He likes you. You do his job for him. Why would he even think something like this?"

It had struck her as odd, the more she thought about it. If anyone was going to go through old tapes looking for problems, she would have thought it would have been Gaeta. He was like that, methodical and neat. Tigh on the other hand was a sloppy drunk who had no idea what was going on half the time.

" It was his wife, that bitch. He lets her watch the tapes so he can catch people doing things." Gaeta let his head rest on the table. " I can't think anymore. You're not going to point the gun at me again, are you?"

"No, and I'll make sure that the colonel isn't allowed to have one of his little chitchats with you." Although if the colonel did come down to the brig and kick Gaeta around, it was only going to make one of her arguments even better than it already was.


	4. Chapter 4

Commander William Adama looked at the stilled video screen. He could feel a migraine headache coming on, and it had a name, Saul Tigh. " It could be a gun. Or he could be shaking her hand. It's hard to tell."

" I'm uncomfortable with this," President Roslin said after a moment. " He did pass the Cylon detection test."

"Which we know doesn't always work," Tigh protested. " He was tested at the same time Valerii was. He has access to the testing process as well. For all we know, some of his colossal frak ups have been intentional."

There was a knock on the conference door. Before Adama could tell him to ignore it, Billy had risen from his seat and opened the door. Kara Thrace stepped in, wearing her dress uniform and holding a large sheaf of papers. Billy smiled broadly at her. Adama wanted to throttle him.

He wasn't happy with what Tigh had done. He didn't want to set an ugly precedent, that public accusations were ok, because the fleet was already shaky with morale. If the public got the idea that it was acceptable to make accusations with their fists, then things were going to rapidly collapse. Worse, there was the unpleasant possibility that a Cylon would react to such an accusation with violence. He didn't think Tigh realized how lucky it was that Gaeta hadn't implemented some sort of suicidal death charge on being found out.

He wasn't happy with Billy Keikeya either. The situation was a military one. One squeamish civilian made the problem much bigger than it needed to be. Of course, the last thing he wanted was for a Cylon to be executed on the deck of the CIC. At the same time, he didn't need the matter going all over the fleet either. Tigh already wasn't popular.

" Captain Thrace, this is a closed meeting," he said calmly but firmly.

She took the first piece of paper of the stack she held and gave it to him. " This form indicates that I have accepted appointment as legal advocate for Lt. Felix Gaeta." She took a seat at the conference table.

"Since when do Cylons get legal advocates?" Tigh said angrily.

" Alleged Cylon, please." Kara smiled slightly. " I have a number of other motions, but I think we should start by having the charges against Lt. Gaeta detailed. In writing." She handed Adama another piece of paper. " We do **have** official charges pending, correct? Lt. Gaeta hasn't been confined to the brig without charges? I hope not, because that is a violation of his rights as a colonial citizen."

" He's a frakking Cylon, he doesn't have rights," Tigh said quickly.

" That's alleged frakking Cylon, sir," Kara said sweetly. She winked at Tigh. " I also have a request for an evidentiary hearing, and a request that charges be filed against Colonel Tigh for conduct unbecoming an officer and assault. That's just to start."

Adama felt his migraine headache throb. Roslin smiled thinly, but it was obvious to him that the president was extremely unhappy with the situation. Tigh was frothing at the mouth, but that wasn't a surprise. " Captain Thrace, this is not the right time for this sort of game."

She looked at him. " This is no game, sir. I have multiple witness statements that Lt. Gaeta in no way resisted arrest, and was struck repeatedly in the head by Colonel Tigh." She held out another paper. " This is a request for medical attention to be given to Lt. Gaeta as he was seriously injured several hours ago and has not been allowed to seek treatment. And this," and she handed Tigh a piece of paper, " is a temporary restraining order restricting Col. Tigh from unsupervised access to Lt Gaeta while Lt. Gaeta is illegally restrained without charges filed."

Roslin choked back a laugh. Tigh choked back a nasty epitaph. Adama glared at them both before he spoke. " Mr. Keikeya, Colonel Tigh, I'd like you both to step out for a moment while I speak privately with Lt. Gaeta's legal advocate." For what he wanted to say, he didn't want a lot of witnesses.

Kara waited for them to leave. " I have a number of other requests, but I think the most important thing right now is that I receive copies of any and all evidence of wrongdoing. Particularly the tape with the alleged gun hand off. I have a civilian expert lined up to examine it." She smiled at him.

" I am not placing Colonel Tigh under arrest for assaulting a Cylon." He said it firmly.

" Alleged Cylon… sir. And I would respectfully point out that Lt. Gaeta has not even been charged."

Adama took a deep breath before he spoke.. " Kara, this is not the time or the place to play some head game with Colonel Tigh. This is a serious situation and I will not have you turn it into a circus sideshow."

" You mean it's not a circus sideshow already?" Kara shot back. " Speaking freely sir, are we really going to kill a man because the colonel is a drunk?"

"That's out of line, Starbuck," he warned.

"Actually…" President Roslin said softly, " We both agree that there are some… concerns about the evidence, Commander. I have a concern that the interests of security are overriding the interests of justice. It certainly does not hurt the fleet to take time to examine the evidence against Lt. Gaeta." More gently she added, " This isn't Ragnor Anchorage."

Adama nodded, although he wished Roslin had considered her words more carefully in from of Starbuck.. If Kara Thrace was going to act as Lt. Gaeta's legal advocate, the last thing she needed to hear was that the evidence was in doubt. " For now then, you may act as legal advocate, Captain Thrace. I will not entertain frivolous motions, however."

Kara nodded. " I don't think I have made any frivolous motions, sir. Until charges are filed in writing, you've got an officer of the fleet locked up for no reason. I am being perfectly reasonable in asking that charges be filed. Unless you're going to let him out of the brig?"

" He stays in the brig. He may be a Cylon. Security will override justice in this instance." Roslin said easily. " However, I believe the captain is right to insist that charges be filed. And of course, a copy of the security tape will be provided to the defense."

" Is medical care an unreasonable request? Because I spoke to Lt. Gaeta and he was concussed, incoherent, and clearly ill. We can take care of several other requests with a visit by Dr. Cottle as well. Obviously, we aren't conceding that Lt. Gaeta is a Cylon and I will have Dr. Baltar run another blood test to go with the test results we already have showing that Lt. Gaeta is human. Dr. Cottle can get the sample for the test. I also want the lieutenant's injuries documented." Kara looked at him. " And just so we're all on the same page, I am quite serious about not allowing Colonel Tigh to be given unsupervised access to Lt. Gaeta."

" We are **not** charging Colonel Tigh with assault." Adama warned.

" I am willing to table that until after Lt. Gaeta is cleared." Kara shot back. " I also expect Lt. Gaeta's uniform to be returned to him. I also will want access to the gun locker records, and to all of the security camera records for the CIC." She handed him more paperwork. " I will also be calling Sharon Valerii as a witness for the defense."

" What?" Adama felt his headache grow even worse.

Kara gestured to the stilled video screen. " Lt. Gaeta insists that all he did was shake Sharon Valerii's hand, to congratulate her. I think that her testimony on that is highly relevant. Who would know better where the gun came from?"

Roslin took the sheaf of papers. " For the most part these are reasonable requests, Captain. The commander and I will discuss the feasibility of allowing the testimony of a Cylon. I'm sure that the commander has no problem with Dr. Cottle checking on the lieutenant's condition. I expect to receive updates on this matter from you. You're dismissed, Captain."

Kara looked at Adama for confirmation. He nodded, and she quickly stood up and left. Adama turned his attention back to Roslin, who still had a slight smile on her face even as she perused the many pieces of paper Kara had left. " It is customary, Madame President," he said carefully, " for my officers to be dismissed by me. Not you."

She gave him a withering look. " You have a problem, Bill. A serious one." She gestured to the video screen. " I don't see a gun in that man's hand. I have a very bad feeling that when this is enhanced, it will be obvious. And then you'll have a bigger problem. Is there **any** reason other than this video to suspect Lt. Gaeta?"

" Nothing credible. He's made mistakes, but he's also an important reason that we're still alive." A case could be made either way. " He's made some intuitive leaps about the Cylons that are concerning, considering the accusation. On the other hand…."

"Without the accusation, there's no reason to suspect him at all." Roslin looked at him intently. " This needs to be handled very carefully, Commander. You know I wouldn't hesitate to have a Cylon executed. However," she tapped the video screen with one long, elegant finger, " I don't think you have that particular problem in your brig right now."

" Colonel Tigh would not make this up." He believed that. Saul Tigh was many things, but he wasn't a man that made malicious accusations. The man had been genuinely broken up and horrified that Gaeta was a spy.

Roslin leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms. " He's a drunk, Bill. I am sure that he was drunk when he accused Lt. Gaeta, and I think you're sure of that too. Which means he came within seconds of killing a man while drunk."

" What are you getting at?" He didn't like the implications either.

" This is a society of laws. The next time there's a suspicion that someone is a Cylon, I expect it to be handled professionally. I have my own witness to what went on. Putting a gun to an unconscious man's head is not my definition of professional." Roslin stood up. " I expect full reports on the investigation."

" Of course." He rose as well.

Roslin hesitated at the door. " You need to keep your people in control of themselves, Commander. The fleet looks to the Galactica for how to behave. You can justify what's going on here as a military matter, and I won't interfere, but on a civilian ship, assault charges would be filed. And if the person who was accused was found to be innocent, I would happily add attempted murder to the charges. Your people are yours, under military law but they are still citizens of the twelve colonies."

" And what does that mean?" he asked.

" That means I know that this isn't the first time your XO has used his position and his fists to batter one of your people while drunk and in a rage, but it will be the last time." She looked at him, her expression grim. " I know he's a friend and I applaud your loyalty, but I will not continue to condone his reckless behavior. I have a duty to all of the citizens, including those in the military, to make sure that our laws are implemented fairly. So let's have it understood, right here and now. This is the last free pass Colonel Saul Tigh receives. Is that clear?"

" Quite."

" Good." She opened the door. " I will not allow this fleet to collapse into lawlessness. There will be an evidentiary hearing, it will be public, and if the evidence indicates a need, there will be a public court martial. However, if the evidentiary hearing shows that this was a baseless accusation, I expect that Lt. Gaeta will be reinstated to his position on the command staff, and a public apology will be made. By you, and by Colonel Tigh."

" You're pushing," he warned.

" Yes. I am. I hope it opens your eyes." With that, she walked away.

He watched her for a moment and then rubbed his throbbing head. Saul, he thought tiredly, what mess have you gotten us all into now?


End file.
